Martyr's Footsteps
by SanchezOceanBreeze10
Summary: This is the story of PMD explores of time/darkness/sky as you know it but told in Grovyle's POV which tells the untold half of this story! This story will start in the future before Grovyle and his partner, who is also his best friend, are sepatated. The entire story will be Grovyle's POV and I hope you all will enjoy it! Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just like it says in the summary, this is the story PMD explores of darkness/time/darkness but told in Grovyle's POV which will make it very different from the original story. I have also added several changes to the original story to make it more unique. By the way, this is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate it if you read it then review it afterwards so I'll know how to improve it for the next chapter I'm not much of a writer, but I love the PMD stories and originally I was going to write my own, until I had the idea to rewrite PMD in the POV of my favorite Pokemon, Grovyle I named this story Martyr's Footsteps because Grovyle is a martyr (Someone who dies for a belief or cause) and I added footsteps because it's told in his POV and tells of his journey to gather the time gears! I really hope this story turns out to be good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Martyr's footsteps: Chapter one

"Just a little farther up ahead and we're safe for now" She whispers into my ear that wakes me up. I must have feinted because when I wake up my body is heavy, my vision is blurry and worst of all, most the skin from my right knee is scrapped and very little remains. It is swollen red and blood rushes out of my knee and drips down my leg, and I don't know how this happened to me. After taking note of my present body condition I come to realize that I am running at an extremely fast pace, well more like I'm being dragged at this extremely fast pace. Her arm is tightly wrapped around mine and unconsciously I'm just barley dragging my feet along.

"I think they've lost us!" She says out loud with a sigh of relief. She's breathing very heavily and I can feel her strong, steady heartbeat pounding against me. I look up at her and for the first time since I passed out my vision slowly starts to shift back to normal. Her face is paler than usual with a bloody nose, but she still has determination in her bright brown eyes, just like always. Her wavy light brown hair is tied up in a ponytail and pieces of it are becoming loose and spreading across her face, but it doesn't seem to bother her. Just seeing her returns back my dedication too as I begin to actually shuffle my feet back and forth now. She's so brave, so full of the life that has been deprived from our world. It's only she who has the spirit to awaken me from my confused mind state as I start to focus on our mission. She's the only one left of her kind…

When she stutters something about taking a rest, I couldn't agree any more. How long have we been running? It's only been about five minutes since I woke up, but for who knows how long she's been running. She releases her tight grip from me and collapses onto the ground, relaxing one muscle at a time as she falls. The first thing I see as a problem is that we're both unarmed. She has her small brown leather bag with her which I can tell is empty, so that's not much help.

I fall onto my back and stare up into the nothingness. It's always dark around here but it's not night, hell there is no night or day. I've never seen the sun rise in a bright blue sky covered with white fluffy clouds or set over the beach in a faded orange sky, and the moon never follows behind it. There are no stars to whish on or tall green grass to lay on warm summer nights; there is no summer because the seasons never change and there isn't things that come with each season such as rain, snow or what is it called, hail? Your hair never flaps in the breeze and the wind never blows in your face. I can't even describe to anyone what a meadow, prairie, or jungle is because I really don't know what they are. We don't have any temperature here, it's always cold. Everything is dead here because nothing grows; not even trees to climb in or flowers to smell. There isn't exactly anything that can grow, except for us Pokémon and humans… well when they were around. How do I know about this "life" fantasy? I sort of read a lot of whatever I can find.

We're right now in a forest area, which for us is a lump of dead tree trunks in area. We traveled along a jagged dirt path that I know I left my blood drops on. We really can't stay for too long or they'll find us.

"You saved us, ya know" She smiles at me although she looks practically dead.

"I did? How?"

She takes a deep breath. "The Sableye…"

Just saying their name makes me shiver. Sableye are ghost Pokémon that are purple and look like aliens. They have pointed ears, fingers and toes and bright diamond eyes that practically blind you when you look into them. Probably their most gruesome feature is their big white grins that when you see it, you know they're plotting how they're going to eat you. The Sableye are who control this world of nothingness, under their leaders of course.

She catches my tantalizing daydream and tries to cheer me up. "Your bullet seed did the trick, you knocked them down like whack-a-moles".

Without noticing a wide grin plants itself across my face. After all, I am a grass Pokémon, so that stuff just comes natural to me. Bullet Seed is when I shoot tiny seeds from my mouth to attack my enemies. She admires my grin and starts to laugh, probably cause I don't smile a lot, not since my childhood…

I try not to focus on that and concentrate on our mission.

"So how did I feint?" I ask

Her face stiffens as she grabs tightly onto her brown leather bag.

"They surrounded us, the Sableye I mean. They're totally immune to me, I kick one and my leg goes right through them! But you, you have your bullet seed. You fended off most of them but they outnumbered us like crazy. I pulled you out and you continued to use bullet seed as we were running away. You're twice as fast as them and I'm not too bad myself, so we had a good distance on them. We kept running, you still using bullet seed and me dragging you, but until they gave up on us they didn't put up an easy fight. They kept running faster and ran close enough to us and began fury scratching us at my nose and you at your knees before you used bullet seed on them. They didn't have their leader with them so they were going to give up soon but by the time they did give up on us you feinted, they all together launched a shadow claw on you and that wore them out, but caused you to feint"

She begins to bit her lip and wraps her arms around her bag. She's too hard on herself sometimes. She hates letting others down, but now I'm fine except for me knee, but it's not like that's going to kill me.

"Hey, if you weren't there those damn Sableye would have chewed me to pieces" I say. I crawl next to her and even though there's nothing…err like romantic between us of course, I wipe away the blood from her nose with my hand and lean my head onto her shoulder. "Thanks, not just for this, but for everything" I whisper. She looks directly into my eyes and smiles as she reaches behind me and gently strokes my long leaf that starts from the top of my head. We've known each other since we were very young, and chances are that neither of us would be alive if we didn't have each other. I remember that her bag is empty.

"Your knife?" I ask as a look at her empty bag.

She opens her bag, as if hoping it would somehow reappear, but it's still empty.

"Thief is a very powerful move Grovyle. And now the Sableye have learned it"

Yes, although I am a Grovyle, I am not a Grovyle named Grovyle. You see, when my parents died I was only a Treeko, and I became the only member of the Treeko family to be alive. So everyone just started to call me Treeko, as in 'take a good look kids at that Treeko before he become instinct'. That became my name and only my parents ever called me by my real name, so it's better for me if others didn't refer to me by my real name. Well anyway, now I'm a Grovyle and I still here those comments being said about me.

And now, about the move thief human scientists, before they all died, developed methods of teaching Pokémon new battle moves like thief. These moves that are taught to Pokémon by training are called TMs. Now the Sableye have been exploring through these old abandoned laboratories and found some documents on how to teach themselves these moves. But the thing is, TMs are supposed to be used only for official battles, and that's when a human and Pokémon fight together against another Pokémon and human in a battle, but they're not trying to kill each other like the Sableye are. Thief, which I probably don't need to explain, is a move when in a flash instant you sneak around your soon to be victim and steal their possessions without them noticing until they want to use their weapons and realized that they're gone. That's how they stole her knife.

"Grovyle, your knee! I didn't know it was that bad! You should have told me!" She says as she inspects my knee and frowns. Because it's so dark here we don't tend notice things so quickly, and now she has just discovered my bloody knee. Honestly, I haven't paid much attention to it; I guess I've just been so focused on our mission. She pushes me down as I try to stand up, but I'm glad she does because it really does hurt when I put pressure on it.

We can't afford to leave another blood trial behind us… my leather bag; we'll use that as a bandage".

"No, blood will get all over it and your family's passed down bag will be destroyed" I contradict.

"Well your practically family to me, you're the closest person I have to family so now I am passing this bag down to you" she says as she stars to wrap the bag around my knee.

I think about what she says and I know what she says is true. We're both orphans and neither of us have any other family members. In our world, death is no stranger to us. See, there's no life in this world, and it's hard to believe but all the things that you take for granted in your life like the trees, sun, rain and many, many other things, is really what you live on. Without these things we're deprived of life, and many of us become too deprived of life and die. She's the only human alive, you know. I'm a grass Pokémon, and although I'm the only member of a Treeko family to be alive, I know that there are still some grass Pokémon out there, there are some very small clans Shroomish, Deerling, Tangela, Cottonee and Exeggcute, a Meganium with a few Chikoritas, a Leafeon and finally the legendary Celebi. It may not seem like a lot, but compared to other types it is. Mainly ghost Pokémon dominate our world.

So you might be wondering how we survive if there's no plants for us to breath oxygen from. Here's the thing, us grass Pokémon, like plants, breathe in carbon dioxide and produce oxygen and everyone else is the opposite. Is there enough of those elements for us to live on? Just barley, there are several of us who have died from a lack of it.

Due to having no sun, the water cycle is messed up which results to us not any having water to drink. We used to obtain water from lakes, rivers, and ground water, but the water in lakes and rivers are frozen and it never rains so ground water is never produced. There is a team of Squirtle, who are turtle-like water Pokémon, who provide water for us. It's only what we need to survive on, but it keeps us alive so I'm grateful for it. In the past, these members of Squirtle where known as the Squirtle Squad and they used to put out fires with their water supply, but now they provide us with water.

And finally, here's how we manage the dilemma of the extreme lack of food. Not having any plants or the sun is equivalent to not having any food, but some Pokémon are capable of producing their own food, and they share their supply with who's left of us. Chansey and Blissey, Pokémon that are pink, have egg shaped bodies, with a small pouch on their stomach for an egg and whose species is still alive, lay eggs that are very nutritious to us. Just one egg gives us the nutritious supply of protein, vegetable, fruit, carbohydrates, dairy, and grain that we need just to survive for a week. Once a week just about everybody, except the ghost Pokémon; we don't concur with one another too well, visits the Chansey and Blissey and they give everyone one egg each. I'd say there's about 10 Chansey and 5 Blissey; they used to be nurses' assistances so they know a lot about survival and have managed to have so many of them survive for this long. Each Chansey and Blissey usually lays one egg a day, so by the end of a week they produce an average of 100 eggs. From those 100 eggs, fifteen are consumed by the Chaney and Blissey themselves, which leads to 85 eggs, and our current population count is 90 beings, so that's enough to feed us all. It sounds great and trust me we are all gratified to have food to keep us alive; but these eggs don't quench our hunger.

Basically, were starving all the time, we eat one egg a week which isn't filling at all. Life is brutal in our world, but we all help each other survive, I provide oxygen, Squirtle provide water, Chansey and Blissey provide food, and the fire Pokémon of what's left can light fires for us when it's too cold. But now she and I are going do to the ultimate favor of putting us out of this misery.

"As soon as we get there, we'll stop by a Pokémon center and heal your knee" she says when she finishes wrapping her bag around me knee.

Pokémon centers, those only existed in the past…

I attempt at a second try to stand up, the pain is still there, but I have to be strong for her and not show the pain, but I can tell by her facial expression that she knows I'm trying to hide my feelings. We know each other so well that it's nearly impossible to keep secrets to ourselves. In an instant she sprints to her feet, and looks vaguely into my eyes. For the first time we both realize what we've gotten ourselves into and the horrendous consequences that will wait for us if we fail. Without saying anything after staring into each other's eyes for a few moments, she turns away and starts walking towards our destination.

"We better get going now"

Although she's walking away from me now, I know that I need to ask her something, maybe to confirm it in my mind that were not total idiots to be doing what we're doing, or maybe because this is happening all too quickly and I need to calm my emotions, but I let the question spill out of my mouth.

"Is this what you really want?"

She freezes as she walks right as I say this, looks up into the nothingness, and walks back towards me. She stops when she's about a foot away from me and she squints her eyes and looks down at me. It seems as if she's doubting herself too, she knows that this plan is crazy, but for the first time for the both of us the outcome of our plans hits us hard as if a hammer just pounded on the both of us. She begins to breathe heavily, starts shaking and wraps her arms around herself.

"Grovyle, don't you see it? We're going to die- everyone is going to die. Might as well die now and save our world, but if we fail…"

I stomp my foot in aggravation. She's right, and I know we must follow through our plan.

"No, we'll make it, we've survived together for the past ten years and we will survive until our mission is completed"

She leaps into my arms and I feel her shaking. She's always been the stronger one emotionally, but now I'm the strong one for her and I like it this way. She grabs me tighter and stays in my arms for a few moments until in an impulse she jumps away from me, her eyes huge with fear and misty with tears with an extremely pale face with hair all over. At this point my heart is pounding so hard that I'm struggling for breaths. She doesn't have to say anything; we've pondered for too long, the Sableye are behind us, and probably this time they've brought help with them.

**Please review and say how it was so I can make the next chapter better!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody!First of all, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed this story ! And second, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. After writing the first chapter, I really didn't know where to take the next chapter, but after a long three months case of writer's block, I hope I wrote something that you all will enjoy! Please review this chapter and tell me how I can improve this story! Thanks!

I do not own Pokémon

Chapter 2

Without saying anything, she impulsively grabs my arm and we both start running as fast as we can while adrenaline shoots up my body, my legs grow feeble and I'm terrified of collapsing over at any second. I gradually build up the courage to look behind me, and when I do I almost stop running because it's my worst nightmare come true. An enormous horde of Sableye are running about only 20 feet behind us but that's not all, their leader, Dusknoir, is right behind them. I can sense the magnitude their momentum, mainly from Dusknoir, behind me and its feels as though were being chased by a stampede but that's only because the Sableye are being forced to run so fast by Dusknoir. Dusknoir is an enormous ghost Pokémon that has the shape of an actual ghost. He is gray with only one eye and on his stomach there is a yellow face with a zigzag smile. He pounds a fist into his hand that means he's pissed and wants us executed immediately. I'm shaking so badly that I freeze in place for a second until she notices that I've stopped running.

"Grovyle, keep going! We can make it to Lake Guardian just keep going! She yanks on my arm. At her command I continue to run again and not look back.

"So, think you can just get away with this little plan of yours?" Shouts a deep heavy voice from behind us. That's Dusknoir's voice, no doubt about it. I sometimes still hear that voice at night and in my nightmares, we and Dusknoir have a long past.

"Ignore him Grovyle, he knows we're faster than him and his Sableye; he's only trying stall us from running" she stutters in between her breaths. It's true, he may have a much stronger attack than I do but I'm a Grovyle and my speed is over twice as fast than his. We keep running until we reach Lake Guardian. Of course it's not a lake, but I guess it used to be in the past so that's where it gets its name from. We can't complete this mission without the help of Celebi, a legendary Pokémon who stays only in Lake Guardian.

"Celebi, Celebi! We're here! It's us!" I shout as I'm still running. Celebi reveals herself when I call for her. She is pink and looks like a fairy. She doesn't show any sort of emotion but her eyes are a little misty. All three of us hear the stampede meaning we don't have much time to waste.

"Like we agreed?" Celebi asks. Both of us nod and turn around knowing that we might have to fight while Celebi prepares the Dimensional Hole. The Demesional Hole is a black ball of gas with swirls of several other colors mixed in with it. When we jump in it, we will time travel. We have previously agreed with Celebi the date and area we want to arrive in, which is twenty years in the past on an island called Treasure Town. Twenty years ago, Temporal Tower collapsed causing time to stop. And Diagla as a result went mad…

Celebi starts to sing some sort of chant as she moves her hands and the Dimensional Hole starts to form in a little ball. It's still small and our enemy is already here so we're going to have to put up a fight.

"I'll stay in front of Celebi, I'm completely useless in this battle so I'll guard her" she says. It's true though, Dusknoir and his Sableye have attacked Celebi before because without her we can't do our mission. So that means it's me against a clan of Sableye and a Dusknoir twice my size. Crap.

I stand strong and steady and I use agility to increase my speed. I begin to launch my bullet seeds at the Sabyle that are about 30 feet away. I knock out about ten Sableye in a couple seconds and about a third from the total amount is still remaining. They respond to this by attacking back. They launch a few shadow sneaks, but none hit me because I evade all of them. Right now the clan is right in front of me and I know this is the climax of the battle. The Sableye are really slow, so I just attack using bullet seed again and another set of ten are knocked to the ground. They are all standing in a line in front of their leader, so it's easy for me to knock them out with bullet seed; I just start launching from the left and turn my head to the right while still using bullet seed and that row is knocked out.

I think I'm doing good at this point of the battle until I remember my "friend" standing behind the Sableye. I am about to take out another row of them when I look up and see it's too late. Dusknoir releases a shadow ball from the zigzag mouth of his stomach and I know I have about two seconds until it hits me, and what do I do? I freeze where I am, like a deerling in the middle of the road, and I know it's the end for me. But then she jumps out from my right, takes a heavy hit, and collapses onto the ground.

At first I'm shocked, why would she take a hit for me? And for her a Pokémon attack is twice as painful as normal because she's human. Then after hearing Dusknoir's chuckles and when I see the sly grin across his face, anger fills inside of me, for seeing my best friend crippled on the ground and he has nothing to say but laugh. I will avenge her, I can feel flames inside myself even though I'm a grass type, rage is building up on me as I jump about four feet in the air and throw a full powered energy ball right in his one eye. Now he is enraged and he covers his hand over his eye, and while he screams in pain a leaf storm is launched from behind me and Dusknoir is pushed back a good ten feet away from us. He twitches a bit and tries to get up, but to no avail he lays back down and he is defeated. Seeing that their leader had feinted, the Sableye run away, not knowing what do to without commands from their leader. I rush to her side and she opens her eyes, and I release tears of joy to know she is still alive. What then surprises me is that she smiles too and says "You shouldn't be so worried, I can take a hit I'm pretty strong" Before I ask why she did it, I look behind to see where the leaf storm came from, and like I figured Celebi was right behind us with tears rolling down her side. There's nothing to say, all three of us knows she did it. The Dimensional Hole is now at its full height and she flutters around it.

"Twenty years in the past at Treasure Island. Things are getting worse for you two the longer you stay here, so get out of here, now" She and I know Celebi's right, so I help her up and we walk towards the Dimensional Hole. We grab on tightly to each other's hand, and look away from each other. This is the first time either one of us has time traveled and although it sounds like fun, we're scared to death because we don't have a clue what's going to happen to us during the process and once we arrive.

"Now" She says and we jump into the Dimensional Hole. Right as we reach its surface, I feel a tight grip on my arm and look back to find a shadowy figure. It growls,

"You're not going anywhere!" and begins to pull harder on my arm. It has light blue eyes and some sort of gas that looks like fog that hangs from the top of its head, and that's all about I can make of it. I am right now on the ground but my hand is still tightly holding hers while she is being sucked into the Dimensional Hole. I begin to let go my grip from her hand and shout,

"Let go, at least one of us will make it!"

She turns her head around and looks at me like I'm crazy. Now I can only see from her waist up because the rest of her is sucked into the Dimensional Hole.

"No, are you crazy? And leave you here to die?" No, we go together!"

We're gonna die anyway so what does it matter when die? I think to myself. But on the other hand I understand her, it be almost impossible for me to complete this mission without her, so I again hold tightly onto her hand. I try to attack this shadow creature with bullet seed because my mouth is all I have to work with, but this creature is way to strong and doesn't even notice my bullet seeds attacking him. Celebi then launches another leaf storm at him, but he hurls a dark pulse at her, and with that being a double weakness for her, it sends her flying through the air. I scream in anger, for her taking a hit for me, and now for Celebi for trying to attack that creature for us although she knew she had a double weakness. I scream most of all because both of them were nearly killed and are injured, and is this really worth all this suffering? Why can't we just all die without this pain? Before I consider this thought any more, this unknown creature is yanking me with his shadowy arms all over me and I'm still struggling to hold on to her hand. I feel her hand loose her grip from mine, and I look down to see her face red with pain.

"I can't hold on anymore Grovyle!" she yelps

I remember she's still weak from taking a hit from Dusknoir, but she still has to hang on. She isn't holding my hand anymore, all her energy of what she had left has worn out, and now I can only see her shoulders. I keep trying to pull her out, but with that along with the shadow creature trying to pull me away from her, it's no use.

"You're OK!" I shout at her but I know she's not.

"No! Grovyle…"

"Don't let go! Just a little longer!" I interrupt. "C'mon, hang on!"

"No I can't hold on! Grovyle, My Demensional Scream, I'll use it to contact you and I'll get the time gears and save the world, and if I don't do it, you will, swear you will?" She pleads.

After all she's done for me, there's no way I can deny this to her.

"I swear!" I shout back

She smiles at me and before I can say anything the shadow creature has his final say in this mess.

"Say goodbye to each other, you'll never see the other again, and I won't let her finish this little mission" He mutters in a deep voice like Dusknoir's. He whispers some sort of spell and yanks harder on me, and in an instant my grip from her lets go and she is sucked into the Dimensional Hole is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! It has been some time since my last update, seven months maybe? I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I'm back again! Anyway, I have a surprise for this chapter… I changed POVs! However, I do intend to write the whole story from start to finish in Grovyle's POV but for some chapters I will change POVs to his partner's POV. This means that for this chapter I have picked it up directly after chapter two in Grovyle's partner's POV but for my next chapter I will also pick it up directly after chapter two but in Grovyle's POV. Okay so I'm probably just rambling on now so I hope you enjoy this chapter, and reviews are greatly appreciated!

I am somehow falling from somewhere and I plunge into something wet and cold, a lake maybe? More water begins to crash over me and sends me plummeting deeper into the water and I learned that lakes are generally calm… but from where did I learn that? I begin to paddle to the surface of the water to see what's going on but it's so dark I can hardly see and something is blowing against me, is that rain? No, rain is water that falls from the sky meaning… but how did I know that? Who am I? Questions begin to race into my mind about myself; my life and my passions, but why don't I know anything about myself? I can't even recall my own name! But most of all, why am I in a… sea! That's what I must be in, a sea… but why am I in the middle of the sea? Where did I fall from? I am trying to stay afloat but I keep coughing on water that splashes into my mouth and something's not right with me, I feel so small and I'm struggling to control my body and… why am I so sad? My body is still shaking from the adrenaline that shot up my body from falling, but that doesn't explain to me why I feel so depressed… This is all just a bad dream I conclude, I begin to close my eyes and let the waves carry me with them because I know I will wake up in the morning and everything will be okay and I will know who I am…

I awake from something tapping on my back and I find to see it is a Mudkip. The instant that I open my eyes I'm immediately blinded by something bright so I look down, and then back at the Mudkip without paying any attention to my surroundings. I am lying on my stomach in warm, mushy sand and my arms and legs are buried in it. The Mudkip mutters something to himself, and by the deep voice I can tell that this Mudkip is a guy. He wears a necklace around his neck that has a stone with a mystic pattern on it. He looks concerned with his eyes wide open and starts speaking to me, but I can't understand a word he is saying. I look up to him with a confused facial expression and he stops speaking. He starts speaking again, this time really slowly, and in an instant I can understand exactly what he is saying, but why couldn't I before? He is saying that he found me unconscious here and that I was barley moving. Still lying down I say,

"Hey thanks for making sure I'm okay, sorry but for some reason I couldn't understand you at first"

Now it's his turn to give me the confused look,

"Why are you speaking human? I only understood about half of what you said"

What does he mean by that? 'Why are you speaking human?' What else am I supposed to speak? Speak rock?

"Well I am a human so I guess I speak human, but why couldn't I understand you before but now I can?"

He just stares at me for a few seconds, studying me very curiously, then finally says,

"Are you trying to pull off some sort of trick or something?"

"Am I trying to pull off a trick? What did I say that would make you think that?"

I realize that as soon as I say that, it didn't sound the way I normally speak, my words kind of slurred together and it sounded as if though I was only saying two letters; e and v.

"You said you were a human, and you're clearly not a human"

I begin to open my mouth in denial, but before I say anything I start to think that he's making a point, this would explain why I felt so small in the sea and I had trouble controlling myself… but if I'm not human…

"What the hell am I?" I scream as I lift what I thought would be my hands from the sand and look down and see brown furry paws instead. If it took at least five minutes to figure out that I'm not a human anymore, then something must be wrong with me! Suddenly, I have a flash back of my nightmare at the sea, the fierce blowing wind, heavy waves, and worst of all my complete confusion of who I am. I stare harder at my brown paws, furry body and tear drop shaped brown tail with a tint of tan on the top. I realize that my nightmare was reality; I don't have a single clue who I am except that I know I was a human and I somehow turned into a…

"A pokémon" He interrupts my thoughts. He stares at me again with those black and white eyes which are actually kind of cute…

"No!" I scold myself out loud. Why am I thinking about his eyes at a time like this? It's just something about the look in his eyes that remind me of someone, the look that he cares about how I'm feeling. He takes a step back at my command, and I regret doing so immediately, but why? Why do I care about his feelings when I don't even know who I am!

"So you are honestly telling me that you were a human, and somehow you turned into a pokemon without knowing it?"

I know, it must be so hard for him to buy what I claim to be true, but he has to believe me. I begin to curl into myself and whine like a baby

"Please, help me! I was a human, a teenage girl, and somehow I became a pokemon! I don't even know who I am and where the hell am I anyway…"

The minute I check my surrounds my mouth drops in awe, my heart beat begins to calm down and I take a deep breath in and out. I think my eyes have adjusted to whatever that bright thing was and the view is amazing! I look to my left and I see the ocean, and the best part is that it connects to the sand at a line and the waves wash up the sand, and flow back down again. The sky, it's breathtaking! I look up and see… I don't know what the proper name is for them but they are white and thin and they decorate the sky beautifully! I look towards the ocean and see that bright thing again before I turn my face around immediately as my eyes begin to burn. The sky is the color orange, and I just know I've never seen anything like this. I begin to stand up, on four legs, and frolic around in the sand. I roll around in it, and it just feels amazing! I am laughing so hard that my stomach begins to hurt. Somehow I get the eerie feeling that I've never seen so many colors befotr… I glance over to see the Mudkip laughing, and this just makes me laugh even more.

"I'm guessing that since you love the beach, maybe someday you'll evolve into a Vaporeon!"

Beach, that's what this is called! But there's something different about this beach that I know I've never experienced before.

"Life, this place is alive"

He frowns and I know that what I just said doesn't make any sense to him, but I know that I've never been anywhere so full of life. Then I think about the last part of the comment he just made, "I could evolve into a Vaporeon… that means I'm an…"

"Eevee" He finishes my sentence.

I stare into the sky and take the time to think about all this. Am I really a pokemon?

"Well, I think that Sylveon are really cute, but I think if I could choose I would evolve into a Leafeon"

I scold myself after what I said. This is impossible! I am not an Eevee and I'm not evolving into any eeveelution. The Mudkip seems to be picking up on my internal conflict just by the longing stare he gives me. I drop my head and sink into the sand. He nudges me,

"First of all, I have no idea what a Sylveon is, but we can figure this out. By the way, I'm Luke, and what's yours?"

"Sylveon are really cute, I'm surprised you've never heard or seen of one! But anyway I'm…"

Its then that I remember I don't know what my name is. He realizes this and looks for something to say, but quickly looks up and points behind me.

"The Krabby are blowing bubbles! Isn't it great! Today's my favorite day of the year just because of this sight!"

I look behind me, to find out that he's right. Krabby soon begin to spread out all around us, in the sand and even on high rocks, and begin to make bubbles from their claws. The second they are released they float in the air and come towards Luke and I. I look at one of the bubbles that come near me to find my reflection in one of them. At first I glance away, but then I realize that I am an Eevee now, and I just have to embrace it. I look into the bubble and stare at myself, with my long rabbit like ears and brown furry face. I frown, but I smile when Luke looks into my bubble and sticks out his tongue. I know, it's a bit childish, but it makes me laugh. Seeing our reflection together, a light of hope grows inside of me. Maybe I can live the rest of my life here with Luke, and make friends here; maybe it won't be so bad.

"So what's today anyway?" I ask

"Summer solstice, June 21"

First day of summer… what did I do during the spring? While pondering this, Luke nudges his head against mine.

"Take a few breaths, enjoy the view of the Krabby, and just think about what your name is. Something that you go by, that brings you joy when you hear it"

I take seriously what he says and begin to try to remember my identity. Something that brings joy to me when I hear it…

"Scout"

Luke smiles when I say this. I don't even know if this is my real name or not, but it's soothing to hear.

"See, you do remember something, so is that your name or nickname?"

"I really just don't know, I don't even know where the name Scout came from, but I just really like it"

"Well Scout it is then" He grins, which also makes me grin. I start to draw circles in the sand as I try to think about where I came from.

"Listen Luke, I don't know why but these things here, like that big ball of light and those white streaks in the air and the waves of the ocean, I just know that I've never seen any of these sights ever"

"Scout, it's understandable if you've never seen a beach before, but the sun and the clouds? That's nearly impossible to say"

This starts to worry me. From where the hell did I come from?

"Sun and clouds… These words are so familiar yet so distant to me"

Without realizing it, Luke comes next to me looks at me again with those caring eyes.

"Well to find out from where you came from; let's gather up what we know so far. You said that you couldn't understand me when I first started to talk to you, and that's probably because you were a human, and humans can't understand Pokémon speech, so probably your Pokémon instincts haven't kicked in yet"

"Right, now about Sylveon, are you sure you've never heard of one?"

"Never" He frowns.

Questions race into my mind, I know that Sylveon were one of the later eeveelutions to be discovered, so maybe this is the past? Or in other words I am from the future.

"Luke, I think I'm from the future"

I thought he would enjoy that I discovered from where I might have come from, but his face grows a little pale instead.

"A future with no sun? Like I said, that's nearly impossible to say"

"What's with the sun away?" I demand

He looks towards the sun,

"The sun brings life to us, without it we're dead"

It's as though pieces of a puzzle suddenly come together, If there is no sun then there is no life, two things I know I haven't experienced until now.

"Moving on to my memory dilemma, it's not like I've completely forget everything. Let me explain, when I try to remember to remember something about my past, an image in my head starts to piece together, but the instant the image starts to focus in my mind it immediately starts to dissolve; it's as though some outside force is trying to prevent me from remembering anything about my past"`

He bites his mouth. "Try to remember something"

I close my eyes and try to think about my family and friends. A green image starts to come together in my mind, but just when it starts to become clear it dissolves. In frustration I whine,

"Luke, this is all too much for me to handle now, please, tell me about yourself"

He frowns, "Well honestly there isn't much to say…"

But before he finishes, a zubat and a koffing come to Luke at each of his sides, push him from side to side, and snatch his necklace while he's off guard.

"Loser" The koffing mutters in a low voice as he and the zubat float away from us. Luke slowly sinks into the sand.

"That…that was my treasure" He stutters.

"So are you just going to crouch there?" I say with an edge to my voice. He begins to mumble something but I shout,

"Let's go get it back!" Luke seems surprised by my positive attitude.

"You will really help me? Scout, I…"

"Enough chatting; let's catch up to them" I say while running in the same direction as the zubat and koffing. I feel as though my real personality is coming back to me, a sense of adventure has come back to me. I find myself running into a cave, and I can tell that this is where they went. Luke is walking behind, but I can tell he wasn't too amused with my plan. It's dark and chilly so it's hard for my focus, yet something tells me I've faced much worse conditions. I hear echoed laughter, and I know that the laughter came from the thief. I come to realize that walking on four legs isn't all that different from walking on two legs. I continue to run in the same direction of the laughter until I encounter the two jerks. Were they really not expecting us to come after them? Their hiding spot really wasn't really hidden… Both of them turn around as I come up to them,

"So you decided to show your sorry little faces up, eh? Luke, you little coward, I see you decided to get yourself a body guard, huh?" The zubat sasses, and it's a girl, no guy can be that sassy, at least I hope not.

"I am not his body guard and I want the necklace back you thief" I screech. The zubat just stares at me,

"Poison gas" She hisses and the koffing in response begins to release heavy smoke from his holes. I begin to cough on the smoke and my eyes become watery. I can't let this stop me, I have to do something… in an impulse and without seeing what I'm doing, I pounce, and I land on the koffing.

"So the little eevee knows tackle… that's so strong" The zubat once again sasses. I pounce on her, but right as I land on her she bites my head, which hurts as crap and roll onto the floor. As I'm on the floor, I see water shooting onto her face. I turn around to see Luke, trying to stand brave and tall, using water gun on the zubat and koffing. He then rushed up to me, nudges me up, and gives me a look in which I interpret as the look of a fight. I stand up, brush off the pain, and stand next to Luke. As the zubat begins to recover, I tackle onto her in her stomach and Luke sends another water gun, then she's unconscious. Luke gives me a surprised look and so does the koffing.

"Scout, what level are you? Once you learned how to use tackle that was pretty powerful" Luke questions. Before I say anything, the Koffing launches another poison gas, but before it gets to me I launch another tackle, and he's down. Luke snatches his necklace from around the zubat's wing and we both run out of the cave.

"You know, a thank you would be appreciated" I tease. Luke, still heavily panting from our quest, finally looks up to me as we finally both arrive back on the beach.

"Scout… you helped my find courage in me to fight those thiefs… I never would have even seen my necklace again if it weren't for you, thank you so much."

This brings a smile to my face, I really wasn't expecting this much praise.

"What does that mystic pattern on the rock of your necklace mean?"

He stares at his necklace for a while,

"Honestly, I don't have a clue from where I found it! It just sort of found me. I've always had a passion for mystic treasure, going on adventures and helping other Pokémon. My setback though is that I'm not brave enough. But Scout, you bring out of me a side that I never knew I had; bravery. That's why I'm asking you Scout if you will join a mystery dungeon exploration team with me"

A mystery dungeon exploration team? What the hell is that anyway? Does he not understand that I just turned into an eevee and I want to return to my normal life as a human? Then again, he was really kind to me and he really does want to help me. Anyway, is that what I really want to do? Do I want to stay here and be with Luke or go out on my own and find out who I am? I don't think that I was just randomly transported here, I must have come for a reason, and I must determine on my own what that reason is. Would I find that reason myself or with Luke? I finally decide to let my gut feeling make my decision. I close my eyes, take a few breaths, and whisper,

"Yes Luke, I will"


End file.
